


Sweet Dreams

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Reference, Episode: s02e19 Judgment, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembering a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post-Season 4, and makes reference to events of the Season 2 episode "Judgment". This is Jonathan's voice.
> 
> Written in January 2012 for the prompt 'kiss'.

 

_______________________________________________________

 

Waking up this morning is slow and lazy. There’s nowhere I need to be until noon… and Malcolm is looking at me with definite interest in his eyes. When he licks his lips, I have a very good idea of how we’ll spend the morning. So his question surprises me. 

“Do you remember our first kiss?”

That requires no thought at all.

“Yes, of course – in the turbolift, after you rescued me from Rura Penthe. I must have smelled terrible, but nothing was going to stop that kiss… not even waiting till we got to my quarters.”

Malcolm nods, smiling. “Do you remember the last time I kissed you?”

That’s harder… you’d think every one would be etched on my heart, but the details are hazy. “Last night… when I fell into bed exhausted?”

Malcolm shifts closer… shaking his head. “Not exactly the last one, love… but I’ll forgive you not knowing about that one. It was about five minutes ago, and you were asleep. You looked so relaxed… smiling… it must have been a good dream. So I kissed you, intending to let you sleep a bit more while I got breakfast.”

"Ahh, so I didn’t dream that part…”

_______________________________________________________

 


End file.
